ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Deneb Rove
Deneb Rove is a recurring character in the series. She's the governor of Deneb's Garden in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, and runs a secret item shop in both Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together ''(all versions). She also runs the tutorial section in ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber. Young, beautiful and brilliant, but cold-blooded, Deneb is a witch who is dedicated to her research. She's actually a spirit who inhabits other girls' bodies, though she fiercely denies this. Story ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen ''Research First During the war between the Empire and the Former Xenobian Kingdom, Deneb sided with the Empire in exchange for access to their books of magic which she needed for her research. Deneb governed over the people of the area known as The Garden from Valparin Castle. The experiments she performed were as dark and mysterious as her past and many villagers, all being young men, went missing. When the young men stopped disappearing, villagers started to find entire fields of crops dug up. Whispers started to circulate regarding the nature of her experiments and strange creatures with pumpkins for heads started appearing in the mountains. Forgive Me, Please! When the rebels defeated her army, Deneb flirted with Destin but acknowledged their romance could not be pursued under the current conditions. Deneb was defeated shortly after, and Destin was left with a difficult choice: he could either let her live and suffer the criticism of the people of the region, or end her life himself, which would undoubtedly darken his soul. He came to the conclusion that he should spare her life. This led to some of the people in The Garden to question whether Destin let her live because of her beauty. A New Spell Deneb was visited again by Destin and she asked of him a favor: to bring her a Golden Bough from the forests of Diaspola to complete her research on a spell. As a down payment for getting the bough for her, she gave Destin a Black Pearl. When Destin returned, she was given the Golden Bough and in return handed over the Glass Pumpkin, an item that allowed any witch to recruit pumpkinheads. Deneb later joined the rebellion and at the end of the war was placed in the Xenobian Mages Regiment. Recruitment ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' Deneb can be found on the Deneb's Garden stage. To recruit: *Defeat the stage boss Deneb. *Spare Deneb's life. *Revisit Valparine (SNES) / Valparin (PSX). *Accept the fetch quest to retrieve a Golden Bough for Deneb. The Golden Bough can be bought in the stage Diaspola for 50,000 Goth *Bring a Golden Bough to Deneb with the Reputation Meter at 1/3 or lower. *Answer Deneb's question with a "Yes." ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (SNES/PS)'' Deneb can be found during Chapter 4. To recruit: * At the start of the chapter, open the Warren Report's Misc. section and read the topic "Deneb's Store". * Visit Deneb's Shop. Note that the location isn't fixed and will rotate with the days (see page for specific dates where to find it). * Purchase over 99 items from her. It can be the cheapest thing she has, quality has no effect. * This will unlock the choice "Join" on the shop's menu (press Select over it for a funny piece of flavor text). Press this option to prompt Deneb into joining. * Warning: Recruiting Deneb will make her shop inaccessible permanently, so make sure to buy anything you may need beforehand. Powered-Up Deneb Sidequest Under normal conditions Deneb will join without special equipment or spells, but by fulfilling special conditions she can join with extra levels, an unique setup of a Fire staff, Fire robes and the game-breaking Nova spell. To do so, go to Hell Gate and fight enemies until you find one holding a Pumpkin (Glass Pumpkin) item, typically a Goblin; no need to persuade them as they will drop the Pumpkins upon death. Collect at least 10 Pumpkins then go back to Deneb's Shop and sell them to her. This will unlock one recruitable Pumpkin Head per Pumpkin sold from the shop's Recruit option. Hire 10 Pumpkin Heads, do note you don't have to keep them in your army at the same time, recruiting then dismissing them won't subtract from the count. After these and the recruitment conditions are fulfilled, select "Join" in her shop's menu. Her better setup should be noticeable on her stat page during the recruitment prompt. ''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' Unlike other games, here Deneb isn't recruited directly, but rather another unit has to be transformed into Deneb. To recruit: * Go to any shop and hire a generic female Soldier. Can be of any element in the English version, but in the Japanese version she must be of the Fire element. Also, her alignment must be either Neutral or Chaotic, Lawful units cannot turn into Deneb. * Give her the name "Deneb". Be careful that the name is capitalized properly and not misspelled. * Earn the Vixen's Whisper emblem to unlock the Witch class. * Change her class to Witch. She will automatically transform into Deneb. Once Deneb has been recruited, the player will be able to enter her secret shop in Scabellum. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Deneb becomes recruitable during Chapter 4, and unlike in the original version her conditions now are markedly more time-consuming and taxing. To do so: * Read the "Talk" topic "Deneb's Emporium". This will unlock Deneb's Shop. * Unlock Vasque on the world map by beginning the Palace of the Dead sidequest. Fight until you clear the battle there. * Purchase 5 elemental orbs of each kind from her shop. You must auction off dragons of each elemental type to buy the orbs. (Note: 5 elemental orbs each for each dragon multiplied by 3 more dragons to make a grand total of 45 orbs for each dragon, Hydras can be included. Each dragon auction, if auctioned, gives out 2 orbs total in her shop) * After this, she will talk to you. Answer "No. Let's hear it" and she will join you party as a guest. Go to Vasque to confront Punkin and her group of Pumpkinheads. Defeat Punkin while Deneb is alive and she will join you party, putting Punkin in charge of her shop. Deneb will join as a Witch class unit. But much like in the original version, taking additional steps before starting her sidequest will allow Deneb to join as the unique class Wicce. See page for details. Overview Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (SNES/PS) * See Sorceress page for class details. Deneb can be easily considered the second best mage class in the game, only behind the Princess in terms of raw power and spell repertoire. Her unique class is similar to the Lich in that it can use all spells from all elements sans Light, and by comparison the Sorceress has better mobility and stat grows. Unfortunately, like the Lich, this class cannot use Dragon magic at all, missing on some of the better spells in the game. To compensate, should the player recruit her powered-up version, she will come with the game-breaking Nova, a single-target spell which kills the target without accounting for damage calculation. Even if this is too overpowered for the player's tastes, Deneb can easily be the best user of the MagmaGod spell thanks to her stats and elemental affinity. Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * See Wicce page for class details. Upon normal recruitment, Deneb joins as the generic class Witch, though with slightly higher INT and trained levels in Dark and Fire Magic she outclasses most generics. On the outside this can be a letdown given how tasking it is to recruit her, but Deneb can access two unique classes: Shaman and Wicce. Her trained skills and base stats complement nicely if trained as a Shaman focusing on Fire magic (particularly if the player missed Cerya). Her real highlight though, is the Wicce class. To get it the player has to sell her 30 Glass Pumpkins before buying all her elemental orbs. This, along with her recruitment quest, is very taxing, though it pays off: As a Wicce, Deneb can be considered the best spellcasting attacker in the game, with excellent stats, unique skills that increase her magic damage, great movepool and attacks that help her amass TP easier than other mages. Overall, Deneb is a designated magic attacker that overshadows all mage generics and most unique mage characters in the game. Starting Statistics Gallery Deneb1.png|Deneb Artwork in LuCT (Original ver.) LuCT PSP Deneb Game Artwork.png|Deneb as seen in the Game Cover of LuCT PSP PLC Deneb.jpg|Deneb's appearance in PLC LuCT PSP Deneb Artwork.png|Deneb Arwork in LuCT PSP Trivia * Deneb is the only character to appear in every single game in the series. * Keeping with the Goetia demon theme naming in the series, "Rove" sounds similar to Ronove, a demon described as a harvester of souls and giver of good servants; these two qualities can describe Deneb and her Pumpkinheads as well. * At the same time, Deneb (Alpha Cygni) is the brightest star of the Cygnus constellation, in keeping with the stellar theme naming along with Sirius, Albeleo, Castor, Porkus and Prochon. * All her appearances give her an uniquely named variant of the Witch class. * While starting as an evil witch, every subsequent appearance has given her a (relatively) kinder personality. Localization Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters Category:The Knight of Lodis - Characters Category:Person of Lordly Caliber - Characters Category:Recurring Characters